The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Reduction of emission levels from internal combustion engines is increasingly being regulated. Hydrocarbons are one example of a regulated exhaust gas constituent. Active hydrocarbon adsorbers are an emerging technology that may help vehicles meet the increased regulations for exhaust gases. Typically, temperature sensors are used to indicate the functionality of the hydrocarbon absorber. The functionality check is a check of a bypass valve and of the thermal mass of the substrate. Providing a functional check of the hydrocarbon adsorber may not meet future regulations due to the limited information of a functional check.